La HOJA cae, en otoño
by Bennacker
Summary: Capitulo 10 El otoño ya está aquí... y cae la HOJA. Por fin llegamos a la Tienda Jonás, con lonas y demás. Incluye AKATSUKI y otros momentos de humor absurdo
1. Los tres legendarios

**Los 3 legendarios**

La puerta se abrió y Tsunade avanzó por el pasillo. Se dirigió al ascensor, y esperó a que éste descendiera.

- Al despacho del Hokage –ordenó cuando se abrieron las puertas.

- Subiendo –dijo el ascensorista.

Tsunade sacó, otra vez, aquella carta que había recibido hacía unos días. Era una invitación a una reunión de antiguos alumnos.

- Segunda planta -dijo el ascensorista-, archivos y sala de papeleo.

Tsunade había decidido no ir. Pero al poco de recibir la invitación, un gato negro se le cruzó por la calle. Aquello era un indicio.

- Tercera planta, -dijo el ascensorista-, hogar, electrodomésticos y artículos de deportes.

En el casino, el numero trece la hizo rica, pero no a ella, que perdió todo el dinero. Eso era otro indicio.

- Cuarta planta -dijo el ascensorista-, un cactus en flor.

Y finalmente, el tercer indicio: en el almuerzo, la galleta de la suerte le había dicho: "VE"

- Quinta planta -dijo el ascensorista-, cine X, y despacho del Hokage.

Tsunade salió y torció por el pasillo que llevaba al despacho del gran líder de la Villa Oculta de la Hoja. Mientras avanzaba tuvo la sensación que alguien la vigilaba. Oyó un "clic". Se dio la vuelta pero no vio a nadie, excepto a un cactus con ojos. Siguió caminando. "Clic". Se giró. Nadie, excepto el cactus. Tsunade, entonces tuvo una revelación, y decidió descubrirlo.

- Uff –dijo-, qué calor…

Y se abrió el escote.

Jiraiya cayó del techo.

- ¡Cerdo! Me estabas haciendo fotos.

- ¿Lo dices por la cámara con teleobjetivo? No mujer, estaba vigilando ese cactus con ojos.

- ¿Desde el techo?

- Los techos están más limpios que los suelos. ¿Vas a ver al Viejo?

Tsunade frunció el entrecejo.

- El Hokage, no "el viejo", muestra un poco de respeto.

Jiraiya se metió el dedo en la nariz.

- Claro, claro. También yo he recibido la invitación, pero se la he cambiado a un tipo por unos calzoncillos nuevos. ¿Quieres verlos?

Al torcer la esquina, junto a la parada de frutas, estaba el despacho del Hokage. Éste, permanecía fuertemente vigilado por dos anbu de incógnito, disfrazados respectivamente de papelera y de perchero. Entraron.

- ¡Hola viejo! –dijo Jiraiya saludando al Hokage, sentado al otro lado de su mesa.

- Hoka… -Tsunade se detuvo, en el despacho ya había alguien. Orochimaru estaba en el suelo, relamiendo su entrepierna.- ¿Qué haces, guarro?

- Estaba aseándome –dijo con sibilina voz-, últimamente se me caen los brazos. Si te preguntas como he entrado –dijo sonriendo-, le he cambiado a Jiraiya sus invitación por unos calzoncillos sucios.

Jiraiya se desabrochó los pantalones.

- ¡Quieto!

- Ehem… –hizo el Hokage.

- Ssshh…

- Os he mandado llamar –dijo el Hokage poniéndose en pie, y corriendo las cortinas-, porque se acerca el otoño. Ya sé que estáis muy ocupados…

Los miró a cada uno y dijo:

- Planeando mi muerte –Orochimaru, en el mueble bar, se servía una copa.

- Escribiendo pornografía –Jiraiya se metía una llave en la oreja y hurgaba con ella.

- O dilapidando el dinero que le presté –Tsunade enrojeció levemente.

- Pero como sabéis -siguió el Hokage, dando una calada a su pipa-, el otoño es la estación más peligrosa para la villa. Caen las hojas, y nuestra villa oculta, deja de estar oculta.

Expulsó el humo, y el despacho se impregnó del olor a marihuana.

- Tengo una importante misión, una misión que me obliga a recurrir a los tres legendarios.

- Iremos a buscarlos –dijo Jiraiya.

- Somos nosotros, idiota –Tsunade le dio una colleja.

Orochimaru levantó la lengua.

- ¿Sí? –preguntó el Hokage.

- Yo… yo es que tengo otras cosas que hacer…

- ¿Entonces por qué has venido? –preguntó Jiraiya con indiferencia.

- He pensado que, ya que venía, podría secuestrar algún chico de la villa y abusar de él. Y también tenía que pasar por el súper, a comprar bicarbonato.

- Vosotros tres –el Hokage les dio la espalda, y miró hacia las cortinas, con la mirada perdida-, sois uno hijos de…

- ¡Eh, eh!

-… de la Hoja. En ella crecisteis, y ella os enseñó todo lo que sabéis.

- Yo lo aprendí en un curso por correspondencia –dijo Orochimaru.

- Está decidido –dijo el Hokage-. Se lo debéis a la Hoja.

- ¿Y qué hay que hacer? –quiso saber Tsunade.

- Debéis viajar hasta el País de la Tela, y comprar unas lonas para ocultar la villa.

- ¿Y eso es todo? –preguntó Jiraiya bostezando.

- No es una lona cualquiera, está embrujada, y el viaje es largo y lleno de peligros. El País de la Tela está rodeando por el Valle de la OscuridadAterradora, las Montañas del NoVolverás, y la llanura desértica del TeMueresDeCalor.

- Que yuyu me está entrando –dijo Orochimaru desde detrás del sofá.

- Cada uno de vosotros escogerá a tres chicos de la villa, y viajará por uno de los tres caminos hasta el País de la Tela. Confío que alguno de los grupos… -su voz se volvió grave-, vuelva.

- Si es tan peligroso –dijo Tsunade-, ¿por qué debemos llevarnos a los chicos?

- Bueno, ellos transportarán la lona. Si mueren no será una gran perdida para la Villa… andamos algo escasos de asnos para el transporte. Y nuestros jounin están en la convención anual de macetas decorativas.

Orochimaru se iba yendo, discretamente, hacia la puerta. Le vieron.

- Yo, yo es que creo que me he dejado el gas abierto, y como vivo en un sitio sin ventilación… y eso…

Jiraiya se interpuso entre él y la puerta.

- Quieto, lagartija.

- Esta es la misión –sentenció el Hokage-. ¿La aceptáis o debo llamaros cobardes?

_¿Aceptaran la misión los tres legendarios?_

_¿Qué sentido tendrá este fanfic si no la aceptan?_

_¿Habrá dejado abierto el gas Orochimaru?_

_Estás y otras dudas, no serán resueltas en el siguiente capítulo: LOS ELEGIDOS. Dentro de una semana, en este mismo Narutolugar, a la misma Narutohora._


	2. Los elegidos

**Los elegidos**

Finalmente, los tres legendarios habían rechazado la misión. El Hokage amenazó con hacer públicas unas fotos comprometedoras de los tres. En ellas, se veía Orochimaru haciendo la comunión; a Tsunade antes de la operación de pecho; y a Jiraiya haciendo fotos en unos baños termales… ¡de hombres! Los tres dijeron que podían explicarlo, pero como no podían, habían terminado por aceptar la misión.

Se mandó reunir a todos los genins de la Hoja. Y el Hokage entregó a Tsunade una lista con los chicos que cada uno de ellos debía llevar en su equipo.

- Hemos teniendo en cuenta las capacidades y técnicas de cada uno de ellos, y las vuestras mismas, para confeccionar estos grupos, y que estén equilibrados en fuerza, técnica, inteligencia y sentido común.

Mientras bajaban en el ascensor, Jiraiya le arrebató la lista y la inspeccionó.

- No me gusta –dijo, y haciendo una bola con el papel se lo lanzó a Orochimaru–, toma.

Éste lo cazó al vuelo con su lengua y se lo tragó.

- Lo haremos a piedra-papel-tijera –dijo Jiraiya.

Mientras Tsunade protestaba e intentaba que Orochimaru vomitara el papel, Jiraiya pensaba para sí:

- El Serpiente no puede usar las manos, y la Maciza siempre pierde, me voy a quedar con el mejor grupo para mí. Soy genial, jijiji…

Tsunade, tras lograr que Orochimaru devolviera el desayuno, las llaves de casa, y un juego del Monopoly con casetas y hoteles incluidos, lo dio por imposible.

En el patio, los jóvenes genins habían empezado a reunirse. Se les había llamado para una importante misión y estaba todos muy emocionados.

- ¡Por fin, una misión seria! –Dijo Naruto, que no cabía en sí de gozo-. Demostraré a todos que soy el mejor de la villa.

Sasuke mantenía su silencio, y pensaba en la venganza. Sakura intentaba recordar si se había puesto ropa interior limpia.

- ¡Eh, Choji! –dijo Ino, mientras su compañero mordisqueaba el banco en el que estaban sentados-, ¿Dónde está Shikamaru?

- En su casa, me ha dicho que está evaluando los pros y los contras de la misión y estudiando un plan.

- Pero si aún no sabemos de qué misión se trata…

- Eso da igual –dijo Rock Lee con la mirada ÒÓ (PRO)-, triunfaré en esta misión y le demostraré a Gai Sensei que puede estar orgulloso de mí.

Neji, con voz gutural, murmuró:

- Paparruchas.

Mientras charlaban, nerviosos por la misión, no quitaban ojo a los tres legendarios. Éstos, un poco alejados del grupo de chicos, resolvían el orden de elección.

- Venga, lo haremos a la primera.

- No, no… se hace tres veces y el que gane dos rondas, elige primero…

- Pues vale –dijo Jiraiya.

A la primera tirada, Jiraiya sacó piedra, Tsunade tijeras, y Orochimaru lengua. La siguiente tirada fue similar.

Jiraiya ganó.

- Bien –dijo, dirigiéndose al grupo de genins-, cada uno de nosotros elegirá a tres, y os contaremos la misión y los detalles de la misma. Yo elijo primero.

Jiraiya paseó la vista por el grupo, evaluando a los chicos según su criterio. De repente, un hilillo de baba asomó por su boca semiabierta.

- Sakura –dijo.

Un murmullo cruzó el grupo.

- ¿QUÉ? –saltó Naruto-, puedes elegir al mejor, a ¡mí! O al más penoso ninja, a Sasuke, ¡y la eliges a ella!

- La decisión, es irrevocable.

Sakura, sonrojada dio un paso adelante. InnerSakura pensó:

- ¡Chupaos esa, idiotas!

- ¡Frontuda! –musitó Ino con ira.

- ¡Bien hecho! –dijo Rock Lee con emoción.

Sasuke no dijo nada, pensaba en su venganza.

Orochimaru, que había ganado a Tsunade (¿?), eligió entonces.

- Qué tío tan raro –le dijo Naruto a Sasuke-, espero que no me toque con él.

- Uchiha, Sasuke.

Sin mediar palabra, Sasuke se levantó y se disponía a avanzar hacia Orochimaru cuando Naruto le hizo la zancadilla, y Sasuke se empotró contra el suelo.

- ¡Pero qué haces, Idiota!

- Luego me lo agradecerás. Que la cara de ese tío no es normal.

Sasuke pero, se alejó de sus compañeros y se acercó a Orochimaru, que en lugar de estrecharle la mano, le dio un lametazo, ante la sorpresa y la envidia de Ino y Sakura.

- Bien –dijo Tsunade-, me toca…

- ¡A mí, a mí! –Naruto daba brincos, subía al banco de Ino y Choji, o alzaba las manos desde encima de un pedrusco que había en el patio.

- Neji, ¿quieres venir? –dijo Tsunade

Neji Hyuga avanzó hacia ella.

- Neji… -los puños de Lee se cerraron de ira-, siempre Neji…

- Oye –le preguntó Jiraiya a Neji- donde está tu parienta, la tímida.

- Su equipo está en una misión –dijo Lee levantando el brazo y respondiendo como buen alumno.

Jiraiya pareció contrariado, pero finalmente eligió.

- Ino.

Ino y Sakura se miraron con recelo.

- Ains… -Naruto dejó caer los brazos- yo quería ir con Sakura.

Entre Ino y Sakura empezaron a saltar chispas. Jiraiya se puso entre las dos, y con familiaridad, les pasó los brazos por los hombros.

- Yo elijo... elijo –decía Orochimaru indeciso.

- A mí no –dijo Naruto y se escondió tras Choji.

- A Kabuto.

- ¿A quién? ¿Y ese quién es? ¿Dónde está?

De repente, Kabuto se apareció en el patio delante de Orochimaru. Arrodillado ante él dijo:

- Es un honor, maestro.

- ¡Se supone que tiene que ser ninjas de la villa! –acusó Naruto.

- Lo soy –dijo Kabuto, y sacó un libro de recuerdos, en que se podían ver imágenes de su infancia y juventud en la villa de la Hoja.

Tsunade en su turno, escogió a Rock Lee.

-¡Pero por qué a ese cejudo! –grito Naruto.

Con voz gutural, Neji dijo:

- Lee.

Y Lee, con mirada ÒÓ dijo:

- Neji.

Confirmados que los dos eran quien decían ser. La elección siguió.

- Y en último lugar, y no por ello menos importante –dijo Jiraiya-, escojo a TenTen.

- Uhm... –hizo Naruto cruzándose de brazos, sentado en el pedrusco-, su grupo son todo chicas… para mí que hay algo raro en ese tío. ¡A lo mejor ese Jiraiya también es una tía! ¬¬ Como lleva esas pintas tan raras. Claro que, para raro ese que ha elegido a Sasuke. Uhm…

Luego Naruto dio un vistazo a sus compañeros y vio que sólo quedaba Choji, y él mismo. Miró entonces a los tres legendarios, y se percató que el grupo de Jiraiya ya estaba completo, y empezaba a alejarse. Sacó un bloc de notas y un boli, e hizo los siguientes cálculos:

- A ver, quedan dos plazas, y quedamos Choji y yo. Yo equivalgo a dos ninjas, y no quiero que me toque con Sasuke. Luego esta Choji que es tan grande como cuatro ninjas. Por otra parte, ayer comí ramen, y la hierba es de color verde… la raíz cuadrada de un tercio es... ¿?

- Elijo… -decía Orochimaru-, elijo…

- Yo no quiero que me toque con este tío tan raro… ni con Sasuke, pero ser él último en ser elegido…¡qué mal rollo!

- Elijo a la piedra –dijo Orochimaru.

Naruto y Choji se miraron:

¬¬

¬.¬

Al final, Choji dio un paso adelante.

- No, no –dijo Orochimaru-, tú no muchacho.

Y señaló con la lengua hacia Naruto.

- ¿Acaso me has llamado Piedra? Mira que te arreo…

- Mi señor –dijo Kabuto acercándose-, se refiere a la piedra en la que estas sentado.

- ¿QUÉ? ¿CÓMO VA A ESCOGER A UNA PIEDRA?

- Es fuerte, y resistente –dijo Orochimaru-, y ha pasado toda su vida en la villa…

- ¡Porque es una piedra!

- Escojo a la piedra, y es irrefutable. Kabuto, vamos.

Kabuto apartó a Naruto, y levantó el pedrusco del suelo. Luego siguió a Orochimaru, que ya se alejaba con Sasuke.

- Bien –dijo Tsunade-, en último lugar, escojo a Choji.

- Lo que me faltaba –hizo Naruto, dejando caer los brazos-. Menuda depresión.

_¿Empezará Naruto a tomar Prozac?_

_¿Qué orgía habrá previsto Jiraiya para su equipo?_

_¿Qué extraños poderes ocultos tendrá la Piedra?_

_Estás y demás preguntas no serán resultas en el próximo capítulo: EN MARCHA._

_Dentro de una semana en este mismo Narutolugar, a la misma Narutohora._


	3. En marcha

**En marcha**

- Muy bien –dijo Jiraiya a su equipo (formado por Sakura, Ino y TenTen)-, la misión consiste en evaluar y calificar los baños termales mixtos. ¡Vamos!

- ¿Qué? –hizo Sakura.

- Guarro cabrón, cerdo pervertido –hizo InnerSakura

- ¿Cómo? –preguntó Ino.

- Bueno –hizo TenTen-, si es la misión.

- Sí –dijo Jiraiya, muy serio, con las manos a la espalda-. Es una misión difícil, pero alguien tiene que hacerla.

- ¿Se...seguro? –dudó Sakura

- ¿Qué te pasa, Sakura? –Preguntó Ino, divertida- ¿Tienes miedo que te veamos desnuda?

- Un... un poco –afirmó, muy sonrojada.

- Por mí, nos lo quitamos todo aquí mismo –grito InnerSakura, arrancándose el vestido.

- Bueno –hizo TenTen-, si es la misión.

Jiraiya se encaminó hacia los baños termales mixtos con las tres chicas detrás.

- Maestro –dijo Kabuto, que junto con Sasuke y una piedra rocosa formaban el equipo de Orochimaru-, si nuestra ambición es destruir la…

Orochimaru le lanzó una de sus alpargatas, directa a la boca.

- Calla, calla... que hay moros en la costa –dijo, mirando con recelo a la piedra.

Avanzaban los dos detrás de Sasuke, que pensaba en su venganza.

- Uchiha –dijo Orochimaru-. Lleva tú un rato a la piedra.

Kabuto se la pasó. Siguieron andando.

- Mantén la boca cerrada, Kabuto. Las rocas son todo oídos.

- Entiendo, señor.

- No he renunciado a mi objetivo de destruir la villa de la Hoja –dijo Orochimaru, y se sacó con la lengua un papelito del bolsillo. Se lo pasó a Kabuto. En el papel se podía leer:

"Tareas por hacer: Comprar bicarbonato. Destruir la Hoja. Sacar la basura".

- Si me he rebajado a aceptar esta misión es para engañarles. Imagina la cara que pondrán cuando volvamos con las lonas…

Kabuto, se colocó bien las gafas y dijo:

- Señor, a mí no puede engañarme ni jugando al mus. Esta no es la verdadera razón…

- Bueno… -Orochimaru, que tenía un rostro pálido, enrojeció de pronto-, la verdad… ¡ay, qué vergüenza! Creo que a Sasuke le gustó. ¿No te fijaste cómo me miró antes?

- Eh… ¿se-seguro?

- Yo soy muy sensible a los designios del Amor. Y el joven Uchiha tiene un no-se-qué en los ojos, que me vuelve loca.

- ¡Venga! –dijo Tsunade a su equipo.- Somos los últimos en salir.

- Es Choji –dijo Lee-, se retrasa. ¡Eh Choji!

Con voz gutural, Neji dijo:

- Paparruchas.

Apareció entonces Naruto.

- Vamos –dijo, y se puso en marcha.

- Espera, espera –dijo Tsunade, agarrándolo por el pescuezo.- Tú no eres Choji.

- Pues si esperáis a Choji, no va a venir. Esta mañana he ido a su casa con un pastel.

Neji y Lee lo miraron sin comprender. Sí, Choji comía mucho, pero se zampaba un pastel en segundos.

- Le he puesto laxante –dijo Naruto, cruzando las manos tras la nuca.- Va a estar muy ocupado.

- Nota para mi –se dijo Lee-, no tomar nada que me ofrezca Naruto.

- ¿Es cierto eso que dices? –preguntó Tsunade.

Neji ejerció su técnica milenaria: poner los ojos en blanco. Y así, mirando a través de las paredes de hormigón, los árboles de madera, y de las ventanas de cristal, puedo ver a Choji leyendo el manga "Pretty Cure" sentado en la taza del váter.

- Es cierto –confirmó Neji.

- En este caso, se para la misión –dijo Tsunade.-, Lee, que venga Shikamaru.

- ¿QUÉ? Pero si YO estoy aquí –dijo Naruto-, ¿Por qué no puedo ir?

- Naruto, ya sabes que desde que naciste, decidimos ignorarte.

- No es justo.

- Shikamaru –dijo Neji, dirigiendo sus ojos en blanco hacia otro punto, a través de las casas de la calle-, está pensando.

- Eso le puede llevar horas –sentenció Lee.

- Entonces no nos queda más remedio que anular la misión –dijo Tsunade.

- ¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad?

Se giraron. Era Kakashi, el célebre jounin de ojo vago.

- ¡Kakashi! –hizo Tsunade- Cómo has crecido, ¡ya tienes canas!

- No, es mi color de pelo natural.

- Que te crees tu eso –hizo Naruto.

- Lo comprobaré –hizo Neji apuntando su mirada.

- Como quieras –dijo Kakashi-, ¿por qué no le das una oportunidad al chico?

- Es cierto, es su color natural. ¡Eh!, qué clase de libro es ese que esconde bajo el chaleco.

- Ya has visto bastante –Kakashi le tapo los ojos a Neji con la mano.

- Decidimos ignorarle –dijo Tsunade.

- ¿A quién? –preguntó Lee.

- Tiene buena voluntad, -dijo Kakashi. Naruto se emocionó. Era la primera vez que alguien le hacía un elogió-, y no tienes a nadie más.

- Pues vaya…

- Sí, es cierto –dijo Tsunade-, no tengo a nadie más. ¿Por qué no vienes tú? –y se le acercó-. Me confortaría tener a un ninja tan sexy como tú, en mi equipo.

- No puedo. Oficialmente estoy en una convención de botijos de decoración.

- Eso no es cierto –dijo Neji-, te veo aquí.

- Yo también lo veo –dijo Lee feliz- yo también le puedo ver.

- Estaba en la biblioteca, pidiendo unos libros. Llévate a Naruto. Además, Jiraiya y Orochimaru ya hace tiempo que salieron… ¿no traerá mala suerte salir la última?

- ¿QUÉ? –Tsunade se alarmó-. ¿Ya han salido? Vamos, vamos…

Agarro a Lee, a Neji y a Naruto y echó a correr.

- Bien –dijo Kakashi-. Y ahora a casita, a leer.

Jiraiya corría por el pasillo con una toallita que le cubría las partes, y de un saltó se echó al agua.

- ¡Ah, qué maravilla! Estas aguas termales son una maravilla.

Una voz sonó tras de sí:

- Vaya salto…

Era una morena guapísima. Jiraiya, que no se había percatado de ella al saltar, quedó fascinado. El agua cubría a la muchacha hasta el escote, pero traía consigo un par flotadores que hubieran podido levantar al Titanic. Y Jiraiya pensó que tras esos flotadores debía de haber unos pechos enormes. ¡Tenía que investigar!

- Disculpe, señorita –dijo Jiraiya-, no había percatado su admirable presencia, de haber sucedido, en ningún caso me hubiese lanzo de forma tan grosera al agua.

- No importa –repuso ella, con voz neutra-, parece que estamos solos, ¿verdad?

- Sí. Pero no se alarme, yo soy todo un caballero. Y de un momento a otro seremos acompañados por mis tres jóvenes alumnas.

- Oh –dijo con sensualidad de sirena, y voz de bombero-, quizás podrías enseñarme algunas lecciones. Vago por el mundo sin poder asistir a la escuela.

- Claro. ¡Submarinismo!

Y sin esperar respuesta, Jiraiya se hundió bajo el agua, y disfrutó de la visión de los flotadores de la chica. Un torbellino de burbujas asomaron por su boca abierta. Jiraiya descendió su mirada hacia las piernas de la chica cuando, de repente…

Jiraiya emergió a la superficie de repente.

- ¡Qué es eso! –dijo, chapoteando en el agua.

- Oh, -dijo ella- ¿y qué esperabas encontrar?

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Eres un hombre?

- Pues claro que soy un hombre.

Jiraiya se heló.

- ¿Ocurre algo, Haku?

Jiraiya se dio la vuelta, el que había hablado era un tipo alto y fortachón, que agarraba virilmente una espada enorme.

- Nada, maestro Zabuza. Creo que el señor se ha confundido.

Jiraiya salió corriendo del agua, de los baños, de la villa, del país, del fanfic.

_¿A dónde irá corriendo Jiraiya?_

_¿Tendrá Choji papel higiénico en el lavabo?_

_¿Llegará Shikamaru a alguna conclusión de tanto pensar?_

_Estás y demás preguntas no serán resultas en el próximo capítulo: EL CUARTO EQUIPO._

_Dentro de una semana en este mismo Narutolugar, a la misma Narutohora._

**ADVERTENCIA: este fanfic se alimenta de reviews, ¡dadle de comer! Si no queréis dejar review, también podéis mandar dinero en efectivo al autor. Pulsar en Homepage del perfil para saber como. **


	4. El cuarto equipo

**El cuarto equipo**

- Kakashi.

Enfrascado en la lectura, Kakashi no se inmutó.

- Esto...¡Kakashi!

El jounin levantó un ojo y vio al Hokage. Entonces levantó un dedo, como pidiendo "un minuto", y siguió leyendo.

El venerables Hokage de la villa oculta de la Hoja, se encontraba ante Kakashi, en la casa de éste. La habitación estaba rodeada de estantes, atestados de libros. En el suelo y también en la mesita, había pilas y pilas de libros.

Tres cuartos de hora más tarde…

- Bien –hizo Kakashi cerrando el libro-, finalizado.

Levantó entonces la vista y se topo con el Hokage.

- ¡Hokage! ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Cómo ha entrado?

- ¡Llevo horas aquí, carcamal!

- Disculpe…

- He tocado el timbre –dijo el Hokage, visiblemente enHOJAdo-, no has abierto. Luego he hablado con tu vecino. Nos hemos puesto a gritarte desde la calle. Hemos avisado a los bomberos que han acercado una escalera hasta el balcón, y me he colado por allí, rompiendo el cristal y haciendo saltar la alarma.

- Uhm…

- Y no te has inmutado –dijo con frialdad el Hokage.

- … pues no me he enterado de nada…

- Ya… -el Hokage se fijo entonces en el libro que Kakashi había estado leyendo, y que ahora estaba sobre la mesa, junto al te. En la portada se veía un chico con gafas y una varita mágica, el chico tenía una cicatriz en forma de trueno en la frente. El Hokage leyó el título: _**Harry Potter y la puta filosofal**_.

- Bueno –dijo Kakashi finalmente-, ¿y qué ocurre? ¿Qué es tan importante?

- He venido porque… ¿no tendrás una pizca de sal? Estaba cocinando y…

- …

- Bueno –el Hokage sacó su pipa y la encendió-. Jiraiya ha desaparecido. Su equipo, Sakura, Ino, y Tenten…

- ¿Están bien las chicas?

- Oh, sí. Están tan bien que se han ido de compras y han mandado la misión al cuerno. Debemos forma otro equipo. Como sabrás, todos lo jounin están en una convención de vasijas de barro, y tú deberías estar en ella también, pero bueno… Ya que estás aquí, encabezarás un equipo, y completarás la misión de Jiraiya.

- ¿Hace falta?

- ¡Serás vago! –el Hokage agarró un libro al azar, _**El señor de los anillos vibradores**_, y se lo lanzó.- Esta mañana, mientras me estaba dando un baño, ha aparecido Shikamaru en mi bañera, ha encontrado un camino más rápido para llegar al País de la Tela, por el AtajoRapido. Escoge a dos genin más y ve con él a cumplir la misión.

- Sí.

- Pues venga, venga, venga…

Kakashi se puso en pie de un salto. Luego llamó a la perrera municipal.

En la calle se encontró con Shikamaru, que estaba resolviendo un crucigrama en egipcio, con jeroglíficos en lugar de letras.

- Pakkun se reunirá con nosotros a la salida del pueblo –le informó Kakashi.

- Bien. Debemos encontrar a otro.

- Yo iré.

Al girar, se toparon con una gran tinaja de arena.

- La tinaja, ha hablado…

La Tinaja se dio la vuelta. Iba montada como una mochila a la espalda de un chico de pelo rojizo que llevaba una camiseta negra con el lema: "Mayoral, hace amigos". En la tinaja, una pegatina rezaba: "Gaara del desierto."

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Arenoso? –le preguntó Shikamaru.

- Estaba en mi arenal, jugando al escondite con mis hermanos, pero ni uno de ellos se ha molestado en buscarme. Así que he venido a buscar alguien con quien jugar. ¿Queréis un limón?

- Lo siento, Gaara –dijo Kakashi amablemente-. Pero sólo los genin de la villa pueden unirse a las misiones.

- Sí –hizo Shikamaru-, aunque quizás podría idear un plan para hacerlo pasar por uno de la hoja. Sí... pensaré en ello.

Gaara hizo un leve gesto con el meñique del dedo, y una tormenta de arena apareció ante ellos.

- Vendré, o moriréis.

- Uhm…

- Espera que lo pienso –dijo Shikamaru.

- Matar –dijo Gaara-, es mi pasatiempo favorito. Me importa un bledo vuestra villa y vuestras estúpidas misiones. No os conozco de nada, pero os odio. Y ahora mismo ardo en deseos febriles de reventaros los cuerpos y ver vuestra sangre manchando el.. ¡oh! Un perrito…

Gaara fue corriendo y agarró fuertemente a Pakkun.

- Perrito bonito, bonito.

- ¿Qué hace este botijo? –dijo Pakkun-, Kakashi, quítame a este tarro de especias de encima.

- Bueno –sentenció Kakashi-, preparad vuestro material: armas, víveres,…

- ¿Ahora tengo que volver a casa a buscarlo? –Se lamentó Shikamaru-, bah, iré sin nada.

Kakashi miró receloso a Gaara, que sólo dijo:

- Todo mi equipo, está en la tinaja.

- Buenos, pues yo sí que iré a buscar mi equipo de supervivencia –y dicho eso Kakashi desapareció hacia su piso.

- Perrito bonito, bonito…

- Será sobón el crío este.

Kakashi volvió a aparecer.

- ¿Esto es tu manual de supervivencia? –preguntó Shikamaru- ¿un libro?

- Sí –y se guardó un ejemplar de _**Harry Potter y la mamada secreta**_-, venga, nos vamos…

- Un momento –dijo Gaara, y soltando a Pakkun, dejó que una extraña nube de arena que salía de la tinaja le envolviera por completo.

Unos segundos después, Gaara había desaparecido por completo en aquella extraña esfera de arena. Kakashi se acercó, cauteloso. Se oyó, dentro, el ruido de una tirada de cadena, y el agua de la cisterna que volvía a llenarse. La esfera de arena se deshizo volviendo toda a la tinaja, y apareció Gaara, que se subía la cremallera de los pantalones.

- Tenía que ir al baño –dijo.

_¿Encontrarán algún oferta interesante Sakura, Ino y Tenten en las rebajas?_

_¿Sobrevivirá Kakashi sólo con un libro?_

_¿Y Choji? ¿Sigue en el baño?_

_Estás y demás preguntas no serán resultas en el próximo capítulo: ENCUENTRO CON LOS MAGOS_

_Dentro de una semana en este mismo Narutolugar, a la misma Narutohora._

**ADVERTENCIA: este fanfic se alimenta de reviews, ¡Aliméntalo con tus comentarios!**


	5. Encuentro con los magos

**Encuentro con los magos**

- Nuestro objetivo es el País de la Tela –dijo Tsunade-. Nos dirigiremos a él a través de las Montañas del NoVolverás.

- Que nombre tan inquietante –titubeó Lee.

- No tendrás miedo Cejudo… -se rió Naruto.

- Claro que no.

- Si que tiene –dijo Neji-, lo puedo ver.

- El camino que conduce a las Montañas es largo y lleno de peligros. ¡En marcha!

Cinco minutos más tarde, habían llegado al País de la Tela, cruzando las montañas sin novedad alguna. Avanzaban por el Bosque Prohibido, cuando de repente, en un claro del bosque se encontraron con un gato relamiéndose las partes.

- Qué preciosidad de gato… - Lee se acercó.

- ¡Cuidado! –Gritó Neji, con los ojos en blanco-, eso no es un gato…

- ¿QUÉ? –todos

- ¡Es una gata!

Cuando Rock Lee tenía en sus manos a la gata, tres chicos vestidos con túnicas y sombreros de pico aparecieron de entre los árboles. Eran Harry Potter, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger.

La gata de Lee, se transformó entonces en la profesora McGonagall.

- Adelante Gryffindors –dijo la profesora-, entonad la canción.

- ¿De verdad tenemos que hacerlo? –preguntó Ron.

- Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor –musitó la profesora.

- No nos queda otro remedio –dijo Harry a sus compañeros.

Fue Hermione quien empezó:

_- Si al País de la Tela queréis llegar. A los alumnos de Hogwarts._

Harry y Ron le hicieron los coros, moviendo las manos en el aire:

- _A los alumnos de Hogwarts._

Y los tres acabaron, moviendo el trasero bajo las túnicas:

- _A los alumnos de Hogwarts debéis derrotar._

- En formación –grito McGonagall.

Harry se colocó delante de su profesora, entre Ron y Hermione. Los tres agarraban fuertemente su varita.

Naruto se había sentado y comía unos fideos instantáneos; Tsunade se limaba las uñas; Neji descansaba la vista (zzz...) y Lee, con su mirada PRO Ò.Ó, temblaba de emoción.

- ¿Y si cantamos nosotros también nuestra canción? –propuso Lee.

- Tu padre en bragas –respondió Neji, de su salto-, me pido al gafotas.

- Yo al pelirrojo –dijo Naruto.

- ¡Por qué me tocan a mi siempre las mujeres! Desde luego Lee, eres un ligón.

- Ese tío me da nauseas –exclamó Hermione.

Los genin se separaron, dispuesto a enfrentarse a sus rivales de Hogwarts, en un duelo a muerte.

- Minerva, ven. Tu y yo tenemos nuestra propia lucha –dijo Tsunade-, ¿unas pastas y un te?

- Oh gracias… -acercando la taza a la tetera-, ¿qué tal todo por tu villa?

Y de mientras, en el Desierto TeMueresDeCalor…

Sasuke avanzaba lentamente llevando a cuestas a la piedra, y pensaba en la venganza. Detrás, Kabuto avanzaba llevando a cuestas a Orochimaru.

- Tengo la piel muy sensible –había dicho el legendario ninja-, no puedo pisar la arena.

En aquél desierto el calor era terrible (_¿y en los demás desiertos, no?_). El Sol atacaba de lleno y no había ni una sombra. De repente, Orochimaru exclamó:

- Allí delante hay un oasis.

- Es un espejismo –dijo Sasuke, usando su sharingan.

- Ay –se estremeció Orochimaru-, cómo me pone esa mirada tan varonil.

Al llegar al oasis, éste desapareció. En su lugar había un tabla de madera, a modo de cartel, donde se leía "Peligro: espejismo".

Siguieron avanzando.

Paso a paso.

Lentamente.

(_Bueno, le doy a la tecla de avanzar rápido, ¿vale? _)

Sasuke y Kabuto corrían ahora por el desierto. De repente, en la lejanía aparecieron un par de figuras.

- Dichosos espejismo –murmuró Orochimaru.

- Sí… -jadeó Kabuto.

Las figuras se fueron acercando. Aquel espejismo parecía un tenderete de limonada en mitad del desierto. Había una chica con coletas, y un tipo vestido de negro y con la cara pintada (¿_un miembro de la banda de rock KISS?_).

- ¿Un limonada? –preguntó la chica.

- No gracias –dijo Sasuke, asomando la cabeza por detrás la piedra-, prefiero aguantarme la sed, da virilidad.

Orochimaru saltó de la espalda de Kabuto, y se acercó al tenderete.

- ¿Una limonada, señor? ¿o… señora? –preguntó la chica.

- Este espejismo –musitó Orochimaru-, tiene mucha más calidad.

Se acercó al tipo de negro con la cara pintada, y le soltó una colleja:

¡PLAF!

- ¡Ay! –se quejó éste.

- Kankuro –la chica con coletas corrió a socorrerle.

- Esto no es un espejismo –dijo Sasuke.

- Anda ya. Claro que lo es.

Orochimaru agarró a Kankuro y empezó a darle mamporros:

Plif-plaf-plof.

- Pero qué hace, suelte a mi hermano – y la chica sacó una enorme vano. Y les soltó una ventisca terrible que les hizo salir despedidos. A todos menos a Sasuke, que como llevaba la piedra, sólo se despeinó. (_Ahá, aquí se desvela uno de los secretos de la piedra_).

- Tus amigos, son unos idiotas –dijo Kankuro sirviéndose una limonada.

- No son amigos –dijo Sasuke-, yo no tengo amigos.

- ¿Y novia?

- Temari, por favor –hizo Kakuro con desprecio-, oye, no habrás visto por ahí una tinaja de arena pegada a un tipo raro.

- ¿Raro cómo tú?

- Más.

- No hemos visto a nadie, este desierto está desierto. ¿Lo buscáis?

- No, no, no –hicieron los dos a la vez.

- Es nuestro hermano Gaara –explicó Temari-, siempre nos roba los limones. Es un agrio.

Lejos de ahí, Gaara estornudó.

_¿Qué pintan Harry, Ron y Hermione en un fanfic de Naruto?_

_¿Dónde habrá ido a parar Orochimaru y Kabuto?_

_¿Se habrá resfriado Gaara?_

_Estás y demás preguntas no serán resultas en el próximo capítulo: SERPIENTES GIGANTES_

_Dentro de una semana en este mismo Narutolugar, a la misma Narutohora._

**ADVERTENCIA: este fanfic se alimenta de reviews, ¡Aliméntalo o serás devorado y nadie leerá tus fics!**


	6. Serpientes gigantes

**Serpientes gigantes**

Gracias al torbellino levantado por Temari con su vano gigante, Orochimaru Y Kabuto salieron despedidos hasta el final del desierto.

- ¿Volvemos a por la piedra? –preguntó Kabuto.

- No. Sasuke ya la trae.

- ¿Cómo lo sabe, Maestro?

- Kabuto, cuando amas tan profundamente como amo yo, conoces dónde y cómo se encuentra el ser amado. Sé que Sasuke, viene a través del desierto.

- ¿Y cómo se encuentra?

- Tiene calor.

Orochimaru estaba de pie, a la sombra de un pinar, justo ante la valla que rodeaba el desierto; contemplando el infinito de arena. A su lado había un cartel: "¡Ojo! desierto. Abstenerse sedientos", alguien había pegado una nota manuscrita debajo: "Limonada de la Arena, a 50 kilómetros", y dos caras sonrientes.

- Me tomaría una limonada de ese espejismo que vimos –dijo Orochimaru.

- Creo que al final, no lo era. ¡oh!

Una figura harapienta y de pelo largo y grasiento se apareció de repente en el pinar, iba con tres niños vestidos con túnicas y sombrero de pico.

- Maestro, no… no estamos solos.

Orochimaru dio la vuelta a su cabeza y los vio.

- ¿Le ha llamado Maestro? ¿También es profesor? –preguntó uno de los niños.

- Y yo qué sé –respondió el otro.

El tipo alto de pelo grasiento metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó una tarjeta de visita. Orochimaru dio al vuelta al resto del cuerpo y cogió la tarjeta; leyó: "_Severius Snape, profesor de Pociones en Hogwarts._", así que enroscó la lengua y se sacó de la boca una de sus tarjetas: "_Orochimaru, ninja legendario y pedófilo con licencia_".

- Si leíste el capitulo anterior –dijo entonces Snape-, ya sabréis que para llegar al País de la Tela, tendréis que derrotarnos en un duelo a muerte, o... ehem… hablar con Don Sob Orno.

- ¿Quién dice? –preguntó Crabble.

- No sé –dijo Goyle-. ¿Y no tenemos que cantar la canción?

- Sob Orno –repitió Snape, picando el ojo.

- Profesor, creo que tiene algo en el ojo –dijo entonces Draco Malfoy.

- Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor –gritó Snape rabioso.

Se oye la voz de Ron Weasley:

- Eh, oiga.

- Bueno, ya basta de charla –dijo Orochimaru, y sin añadir palabra invocó a su animal favorito, una descomunal serpiente gigante la mar de grande, o sea enorme. Para invocarla, sacó una tatoomanía, la relamió a gusto y se la pegó en el antebrazo.

Crabble y Goyle, se miraron el uno al otro. Se vieron pálidos y se desmayaron.

- Ataca Draco –gritó Snape.

Draco Malfoy sacó su varita e hizo un paso adelante, luego dos atrás, luego uno adelante, luego quince atrás, y se fue corriendo del pinar, del fanfic.

- Menudos cobardes hay en Slytherin –musitó Snape, y añadió-, cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor.

Se oye la voz de Ron Weasley:

- ¡Pero bueno! Qué injusticia…

Orochimaru, subido a la cabeza de la descomunal serpiente, le gritó:

- ¿Y ahora qué?

Snape, por respuesta, se subió las mangas de su túnica. Tecleó encima de la Marca Tenebrosa, y llamó a su antiguo supervisor en jefe, Lord Voldermort.

Tras unos pitidos, descolgaron:

- ¿Diga?

- Aquí Snape, ¿está El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado?

- Bueno… no-está-en-muy-buenas-condiciones.

- Necesito que me manden a Nagini, la fiel serpiente gigante.

- Oye, pero tú que te has creído, Snape… ¿cuánto tiempo hacía que no sabíamos de ti? Ni siquiera mandas christmas por Navidad, y ahora llamando con exigencias.

- He estado muy ocupado.

- Si ya, lo de siempre… bueno, vale… te la mando por fax, pero como se entere El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, nos hará lo-que-tu-ya-sabes...

El brazo de Snape empezó a emitir el ruido de una transmisión por fax, y unos instantes después, Nagini, la serpiente gigante de Lord Voldermort, hacía su aparición.

Mientras tanto en Harrods (que no Hogwarts) los célebres almacenes de Londres, Sakura, Ino y TenTen, con decenas de bolsas con sus compras salían felices y contentas (_y pobres_). Al pasar TenTen por el detector de robos, la maquina empezó a pitar y a emitir luces.

- ¡Oh! –exclamó Sakura, que ya estaba fuera, cargada de bolsas.

- ¡Ah! –exclamó Ino, al lado de Sakura.

- ¿Y? –exclamó un señor que pasaba por allí.

Tenten en el arco detector enrojeció.

- Acompáñeme señorita –dijo un guarda enorme, que la arrastró hacía dentro.

- Te esperamos –le gritó Ino, pero cuando Tenten y el guarda desaparecieron, Ino se dio la vuelta y se fue.

- ¡Ino! No podemos dejarla…

- Es dura la vida de un ninja en las rebajas. Quédate si quieres, yo me largo.

En una sala sombría, dos mujeres con uniforme de seguridad cacheaban a Tenten. En un rincón estaban todas sus compras. Una de las mujeres tenía un aparato que pasaba alrededor de TenTen, el aparato no dejaba de emitir zumbidos.

- ¿Qué has robado? Déjalo sobre la mesa.

- ¿Yo? Nada su Señoría.

- Ve detrás de ese biombo y quítate la ropa.

- Si su Santidad.

(_Lo del biombo es porqué esté es un fanfic para todas las edades_)

Desde detrás del biombo, TenTen fue pasando toda la ropa. Cuando estaba completamente desnuda, la mujer le pasó a TenTen el aparato detector, que justo al cogerlo, empezó a zumbir y a pitar.

- Saca lo que lleves –gritó una, y sacó su pistola.

- Sácalo todo –gritó la otra mujer apuntando al biombo con su arma.

TenTen les pasó primero el aparato detector. Luego, tras unos segundos, les pasó una bola con pinchos unida a una cadena, luego una granada de mano, luego un cartucho de dinamita, y finalmente un osito de peluche mojado.

_¿Se encontrará Draco en su huída con Jiraiya?_

_¿Llegará Sasuke, y la piedra, a través del desierto como cree Orochimaru?_

_¿Qué precio tiene la limonada de la arena?_

_Estás y demás preguntas no serán resultas en el próximo capítulo: UN POCO DE RELLENO_

_Dentro de una semana en este mismo Narutolugar, a la misma Narutohora._

_P.S. ¬¬ Que levante la mano el que nunca se haya preguntado dónde lleva tantas armas TenTen. Sois unos guarros XD_

**ADVERTENCIA: Si te gusta este fanfic... ¿a qué esperas a dejar review? **


	7. Un poco de relleno

**Un poco de relleno**

Vemos un pajarillo cantando en una rama. De repente, el pájaro da un brinco y sale volando. De la rama cae una hoja, que va cayendo despacio, despacio, hasta posarse encima del rostro de un tipo tumbado a la sombra.

_- Pero qué cojon… _-el hombre nos mira, y se incorpora- _¡Hola! Soy Troy McClure, quizás me recuerden de algún episodio intrascendente de Los Simpsons, o de algún programa de relleno como: "El relleno del pavo en casa de tía Petunia" o "Viene el relleno, encendamos el televisor". Hoy les haré de guía en este fastuoso documental de dos páginas de duración titulado: __Detrás de la hoja_–Troy chasquea los dedos y empieza el opening.

Se ven imágenes de la villa, y de los ninjas. Una voz acompaña las imágenes.

- _Detrás de la hoja: secretos del rodaje, escenas censuradas, erratas en el guión. Sexo, violencia, borracheras, drogas, accidentes, más sexo. Todo ello y mucho más, en el especial de relleno: __Detrás de la hoja_

Troy nos recibe con los brazos abiertos en una plaza, bajo la cual se ve la villa oculta de la hoja. Y detrás de él, en la pared de piedra, hay iconos esculpidos: el sombrero de copa de Abraham Lincoln, las gafas de pasta de Woody Allen, los pechos de Pamela Anderson, y el logo de Nike.

_- Ah, la villa. Preciosa, ¿verdad? ¿Sabían que originalmente la acción de Naruto iba situarse en una tienda de toallas? Masashi Kishimoto, el autor del manga, es un gran coleccionista de artículos de baño… _

Se ve a Masashi Kishimoto mirando a cámara y dice: "_Sí_".

_- Debido al éxito _–continúa Troy-_, se realizó una serie de animación, o anime, donde, por increíble que parezca, los dibujos de los personajes, tomaban movimiento. ¡Incluso hablaban! El éxito fue tal, que en todo el mundo miles de fans, empezaron a realizar fanfics de la serie._

Se ve a un tipo delante de un póster de la Torre Eiffel haciendo un fanfic. Luego, al mismo tipo delante un póster de las Torres Gemelas haciendo un fanfic. Luego a Bin Laden, en una cueva, haciendo un fanfic.

Troy McClure pasea por la villa, mientras habla.

_- Entre todos los fanfics, uno de los que menos éxito tuvo fue este: __La hoja cae, en otoño__. ¿Su autor? Leo Bennacker, desconocido autor de relatos obsesivos sobre la angustia de vivir. Como parte de su proceso de desintoxicación, Bennacker, escribió este fanfic de humor acerca de Naruto con el único objetivo de ligar con autoras de fics. Pero no malgastemos más saliva con ellos. Es hora de hablar con los protagonistas._

Cortinilla de estrella y aparece una imagen colectiva de todos los personajes de la serie.

_- Hablemos con el protagonista principal de Naruto: el perro Pakkun._

Aparece Pakkun sentado, con las piernas cruzadas y fumando un cigarrillo.

- Bueno –dice Pakkun-, tras interpretar el número 43 de los 101 dálmatas, mi agente consideró que sería importante que mi próximo proyecto fuera algo con más acción. Elegí Naruto porque conocía al chaval que lo interpreta, le conocía perrunalmente, ya me entienden.

Aparece Naruto, sentado en la silla. Viste un traje de Vittorio & Luchino y lleva gafas.

- Yo… -dice Naruto-, siempre… he… sido… una persona…muy… tranquila.

El siguiente en aparecer es Uchiha.

_- Mucha gente no sabe, que el actor que interpreta a Sasuke, es el mismo que interpreta a su hermano, Itachi._

- Para mi –dice Sasuke/Itachi-, supone un reto hacer los dos personajes. ¿Las diferencias de estatura? Bueno, es divertido. Para interpretar a Itachi, uso zancos en los pies. ¿Por qué creen que llevo esa larga capa? Es para disimular los zancos. Luego esa capa paso a ser una marca de Akatsuki. ¿De dónde salió? Bueno, era la cortina de mi baño, al director le pareció bien, y se usó.

_- Uno de los personajes que más reacciones despierta, es la tierna e inocente Sakura Haruno. Muchos la adoran, otras la odian._

Aparece Sakura, con la cabeza rapada.

- Sí, voy rapada ¿tienes algún problema, hijode? A qué te meto, jodido bastar. Me importa un pito la gente, tu opinión me chupa un pie, ¿entiendes cabr? Os odio a todos. ¿Si me gusta Sasuke? Ese subnor apesta. ¿Naruto? También apesta. ¿Lee? Otro gili. Hacer de InnerSakura no supone ningún esfuerzo para mí.

_- Hablemos ahora con la exreina del porno, Traci Lords, que da vida a la tímida Hinata._

- La verdad es que era un reto para mí interpretar un personaje que no mantiene relaciones sexuales, ni sufre abusos, ni siquiera es violada en toda la serie. Yo personalmente me he acostado con todos los actores, excepto con el que hace de Jiraiya, que es fundador de la LAS (Liga Anti Sexo). Las chicas me las he cepillados todas, y las mascotas también. La mejor en la cama es la serpiente de Orochimaru, ella sí que sabe darle gusto al cuerpo. ¿Mis proyectos tras Naruto? Bueno, se está hablando de "ShowGirls 2", espero que me den el papel.

_- Orochimaru, aparte de ser el malo, es uno de los actores que menos maquillaje necesita._

Aparece Orochimaru, exactamente igual que como aparece en la serie.

- Es mi aspecto habitual. Bueno, para dar vida a Orochimaru, me inspiré en gente real. Hay gente que dice copié algunas cosas de Marilyn Manson o incluso de Michael Jackson, pero el caso es que me inspiré especialmente en dictadores, de hoy y de siempre, Hitler, Stalin, Franco, Bush, Aznar,… todos ellos sufrieron unos trastornos sexuales, que creo que he sabido añadir a mi personaje, haciéndolo tenebroso y hasta ambiguo.

Aparece Naruto:

- Es… un honor… que… me… eligieran a… a mí para… el papel… Princ…. Principal.

_- Hablemos ahora de unos de los días negros, una pelea en el rodaje. Akamaru y Pakkun llegaron a las patas. Charlamos con los dos amigos:_

Akamaru / - Había un hueso…

Pakkun / - Sí, había un hueso…

Akamaru / - Y Pakkun me lo cogió.

Pakkun / - Perdona, yo lo olí primero.

Akamaru / - Pero yo lo tenía.

Pakkun / - Lo tenía, yo

Los dos perros, se enseñan los dientes y empiezan a pelearse.

_- Y para acabar, una última y contundente revelación, nos la hace Kakashi._

- Realmente no sé leer ni escribir. En las escenas de lectura, finjo, puesto que soy actor, pero no entiendo nada de lo que dicen esos libros.

Cortinilla de estrella. Aparece Troy.

_- Bueno amigos, esto es to… esto es to... esto es todo. Si queréis que este fanfic siga adelante, mandad un SMS al 666 con la palabra clave MGUSTAQMROBEN o __**dejad review**__, de lo contrario sufriréis la maldición Windows: vuestro disco duro se fragmentará y no podréis recuperar vuestros archivos, y perderéis todos los fanfics y las imágenes y videos X._

_Y la semana que viene, a esta misma Narutohora, en este mismo Narutolugar, el siguiente capítulo: ¡FIGHT!_


	8. Fight !

**¡Fight!**

-¡Slurp! –sorbía el te la profesora McGonagall.

-¡Slurp! –sorbía a su vez Tsunade, sentada al otro lado de la mesita.

De vez en cuando, agarraban una galleta del plato que tenían delante y se la comían despacio. La tele estaba puesta, emitían una de esas telenovelas holandesas, en las que todo el mundo era feliz, las parejas se amaban profundamente, y no había envidias ni recelos. Las dos mujeres, intercambiaban algunas frases por encima del sonido del televisor y vagamente miraban el duelo a muerte que se estaba produciendo a unos metros.

Neji y Harry Potter se miraban fijamente. El ganador de aquel combate sería el vencedor de la batalla decisiva.

Lee había empezado con fiereza su combate contra Hermione, regalándole un manojos de flores. La chica, lo había rechazado con un encantamiento _desforestador_. Lee, que no conoce el significado de la palabra renuncia (_su diccionario pasa de "reno: lo que tira del trineo de Santa Claus" a "reñu: doblemente ñu"_) había atacado entonces con una caja de bombones. La muchacha había respondido con un encantamiento _antigrasas y antiazucar_, y los bombones habían quedado reducidos a cacao y emulgentes. Lee, intentó entonces La Flor de Loto (_célebre canción del grupo __Héroes del Silencio_), pero desgraciadamente, Enrique Bunbury lo denunció por plagio. Hermione le lanzó entonces un libro (_sí, sí, directamente, le tiró_ _**Historia de Hogwarts**_), y Lee perdió el combate. Ah sí, y el conocimiento.

Harry agarraba fuerte su varita. Todo, como siempre, dependía de él. Ahora no tenía a Dumbledore, ni a Sirius para ayudarle. Era él contra ese ninja, Neji.

Con la cara arrugada como una pasa por poner los ojos en blanco, Neji intentaba descubrir los puntos vitales por los que transcurría el chakra de su enemigo. Parecía que el tráfico de chakra se concentraba en los peajes. Lee había caído (_y nadie había ido a levantarle_), y Naruto había vencido. Tenía que ganar, a él le correspondía conseguir la victoria para su equipo. No podía hacer el ridículo como Lee, ni ser menos que Naruto.

Hablemos de Naruto: como tenía tantas ganas de luchar, enseguida había permitido que el zorro de nueve colas (_y media_) le proporcionase todo su poder, y era tanto, que no de no ser esto un simple fanfic, hubiéramos perecido todos en la explosión de energía. Ron Weasley supo entonces que nunca podría derrotarle. Pero Ron tenía algo que Naruto no poseía: una familia. Así que, ni corto ni perezoso (_ni breve ni vago_) hizo aparecer a sus padres: Arthur y Molly; a su hermana, Ginny; y a sus hermanos, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, y George.

Naruto se deprimió tanto, que se metió en la cama y dejó pasar las largas horas pensando en lo solo que estaba.

_-¿Pero no había ganado Naruto? –preguntará la lectora atenta y sexy del fic._

Pues sí. Hacer aparecer a toda su familia había sido un gran logro para Ron pero, desgraciadamente no les había avisado, y cada uno de ellos se encontraba ocupado con sus cosas en el momento de ser _aparecido:_

Sus padres se encontraban en la cama, diseñando otro hijo. Ginny, estaba conectada al Lechusenger (_el MSN de los magos_) y la había pillado en media sesión de cibersexo(_mago_). Fred y George se habían inventado la pastilla _okupa_ que provocaba un exceso de trabajo tal que no pudieron ayudarle. Y Bill y Charlie se encontraban en medio de una sesión de baño y limpieza de dragones. Tan sólo Percy Weasley se encontraba descansando, pero no le había gustado que lo hubiesen hecho _aparecer_en su hora de descanso y se negó a ayudarle. Así que Ron, pese a los ánimos de Hermione y Harry, optó por rendirse.

A Naruto la victoria le cogió por sorpresa, pues ya se había puesto la soga al cuello con la que pretendía ahorcarse, de pura depresión.

Harry miraba fijamente a Neji. Y Neji miraba fijamente a Harry. La lectora miraba fijamente esta línea intrascendente del fanfic, y yo miraba discretamente el escote de la lectora. Harry tenía experiencia en luchas a muerte; Neji había leído mucho sobre el tema. Neji, con sus ojos en blanco, veía más allá de Harry, y Harry, con sus gafas de miope, veía el menos acá de Neji. Entonces, de repente, se produjo algo curioso. Los dos lanzaron hacia delante su brazo derecho, y al final del brazo su mano, y en la mano el dedo índice: el dedo de señalar. Y señalándose el uno al otro gritaron, al unísono, a sus respectivos amigos:

-¡Eh! Mirad lo que tiene este tío en la frente.

Y la esvástica de Neji, y el rayo de Harry brillaron en la noche (_¡Pero si era de día!_).

Y de mientras, en otro lugar…

La serpiente de Orochimaru y la de Lord Voldemort se miraban fijamente. Arrastrándose, arrancaban árboles y provocaban surcos gigantes. Sacaban sus bífidas lenguas y se amenazaban con la cola. Bajo el pinar, Snape y Orochimaru con sus mandos de la PSP4 mantenían una lucha a muerte con el videojuego: Pokemon VerdeHoja AzulMar RojoSangre AmararilloSol Education Edition. Kabuto, al que no dejaban jugar, se vengaba animando ahora a uno, ahora a otro.

Kabuto pronto se cansó de verlos jugar. Snape usaba sus pociones para matar a Orochimaru, pero éste, renacía de sus propio cuerpo, vomitándose a si mismo. Sentado a la sombra del pinar, Kabuto recordó sus días felices en la hoja. Con la mirada perdida en el infinito, vio la lucha entre las serpientes. ¡Qué lucha! ¿Seguro que era una lucha?

- Maestro –dijo Kabuto, ajustándose las gafas.

- Ahora no, que le tengo.

- Por las barbas de Merlín, ¡Toma poción!

- Maestro que las serpientes se están enrollando.

- Claro que se enrollan –dijo Orochimaru-, como crees que luchan, no tienen manos.

- Pero… es que se enrollan, literalmente.

Orochimaru apartó la vista la pantalla y lo vio.

- Oh Dios. Lo están haciendo.

- ¿Qué? –gritó Snape- ¡Eso es más asqueroso que el caldero de Longbottom!

Como este es un fanfic para todas las edades no podemos entrar en detalles.

Un ruido seco y unos jadeos, obligaron a Snape, Orochimaru y a Kabuto a abrir los ojos y a mirar. Sasuke acababa de dejar caer la piedra, y jadeaba. Estaba sudado y parecía desfallecido (_recordad que ha cruzado el desierto con un pedrusco a cuestas y no tomó la limonada de la Arena_). Kabuto miró a su alrededor, ni rastro de las serpientes.

- Parece que se han ido.

Snape se puso en pie.

- Desvergonzada –dijo agitando el puño-, Nagini, como no estés a las once en casa, verás que bronca.

Orochimaru, usando la lengua, también se puso en pie.

- Bueno. ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

- No os dejaré pasar –dijo Snape-, a mí no me habéis vencido.

Kabuto se ajusto las gafas.

- Señor –le dijo a Orochimaru-, dejad que yo resuelva el conflicto.

- Si no lo haces bien, te daré unos azotes en el culete.

- Bien… -Kabuto se aclaró la garganta-, Severius Snape puede luchar con nosotros a muerte o… puede quedarse con el contenido de… ¡esta fantástica piedra!

- ¡La piedra, la piedra! –exclamó Snape.

_¿Qué fantásticos regalos contendrá la piedra?_

_¿Tendrán serpentinas, Nagini y la serpiente de Orochimaru?_

_¿Qué futuro le espera al tenderete de limonada de la Arena?_

_Estás y demás preguntas no serán resultas en el próximo capítulo: EN LA TIENDA DE LONAS_

_Dentro de una semana en este mismo Narutolugar, a la misma Narutohora._


	9. En la tienda de lonas

**En la tienda de lonas**

Shikamaru agarró el pomo de la puerta automática y tiró de ella. Detrás entró Gaara, que llevaba en sus brazos a Pakkun. Kakashi, en la calle, levantó la vista de su libro: **Harry Potter y el prisionero sadomasoquista** y leyó el rótulo del local: "Lonas Jonás".

- Vaya, ¿ya hemos llegado? – y cerró su libro.

(_Si alguien se pegunta cómo es que han llegado tan rápido, recuerdo que el equipo de Kakashi usó el AtajoRápido que Shikamaru había descubierto tras pasar dos capítulos… pensando_).

La tienda de Lonas de Jonás era más grande que el Pryca, y el Eroski, y el Hipercor, y el FNAC, y la tienda de legumbres de mi vecino, todos juntos.

A pesar de su nombre, la tienda de lonas tenía otras muchas cosas, como por ejemplo, lonas. Y disponía de un amplio surtido en lonas.

- Chicos – dijo Kakashi-, separaos y buscad por los pasillos a algún vendedor.

- ¿Hay que hacerlo? –preguntó Shikamaru con las manos en los bolsillos. – Agarremos esta misma –y tiró de una lona amarilla, con flores rosas-, total... ¿qué más da?

Gaara se acercó y examinó la lona.

- La lona que esconda la villa tiene que ser especial… -dijo kakashi.

- Esta es especial –dijo Shikamaru. Se encogió de hombros y la dejó.

Kakashi desapareció por un pasillo. Shikamaru se dio la vuelta para hablar con Gaara, y vio que este escondía algo en la tinaja.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Qué te den –y se fue por otro pasillo.

Shikamaru se percató que la estampada lona había desaparecido.

Avanzando por el pasillo de las lonas azules y granates (_¡del Barça!_) Shikamaru se topó con una chica en pantuflas y pantalón corto. Llevaba un mechón rubio que le cubría media cara y le caía sobre un pecho plano. En su camiseta se ponía leer: _Vota Akatsuki en las elecciones para el dominio mundial._

- ¿Perdona, has visto a algún tendero?

La chica lo miró.

- Pues no –dijo, con voz de camionero borracho.

Shikamaru se asustó un poco, pues era obvio que era un chico. El chico-chica se percató de ello. Y Shikamaru para disimular le alargó la mano:

- Shikamaru, de la Hoja.

- Ya… Perdona, no doy la mano, soy Deidara –y mostró una mano en cuya palma había un ojo escrutador. Hasta ese momento, Deidara, había estado leyendo el precio de las lonas con el ojo de la mano.

- No pierdes detalle, ¿eh? –hizo Shikamaru.

Kakashi había llegado por su pasillo a la zona de probadores. Al pasar por delante, oyó unas voces:

- La mía es más grande.

- Pero qué dices, hombre. Mira la mía. Toca, toca.

Kakashi se acercó con disimuló y pegó la oreja a la cortina del probador.

- Oh, la superficie no es lisa…

- Claro que no. Lo que mola son las estrías, mira llegan hasta la punta. Toca, toca.

Kakashi cerró su ojo, e hizo descender el parche que cubría su ojo vago. Agarró entonces la cortina del probador, y la apartó de un golpe. Lo que vio, lo dejó asombrado. Dentro, Zabuza y Kisame comparaban sus espadas.

(_¬¬ qué guarros que sois, ¿en qué pensabais ya?_)

Pakkun fue el primero en encontrar a un tendero. Llamó a los demás. Pronto, Kakashi y Shikamaru se reunieron con él.

- Venimos de la Hoja, se acerca el otoño, y –dijo Kakashi rebuscando en sus bolsillos-, tenía aquí una nota… -hurgó hasta sacar un sobre lacrado donde ponía "_No leer_". Alguien lo había abierto, leído, y lo había vuelto a cerrar pues el lacrado era un chicle de fresa.

El tendero abrió la nota y leyó con atención.

- Entiendo. Síganme.

En ese momento llegó Gaara. Su tinaja era mucho más grande de lo normal.

- Has estado robando, arenoso –musitó Shikamaru.

- Calla, hojaldre. Métete en tus asuntos.

Siguiendo al tendero llegaron a una puerta en la que ponía: "_Prohibido el paso a toda persona alienígena a la tienda_". El tendero llamó dos veces, y asomó la cabeza dentro.

- Jefe, unos ninjas, quieren algo especial.

La puerta se abrió poco después. Un señor apareció en el umbral, llevaba una gorra con forma de ballena. Era Jonás_. (Ned Flanders hubiera pillado el chiste_). El tendero le pasó la nota lacrada.

- Uhm… -dijo Jonás-, lo tenemos claro. Pero… -bajando la voz-, es un artículo especial. Está en un almacén vigilado –Jonás miró a Kakashi-, ¿cómo se lo va a llevar?

- Ellos la llevaran.

Jonás miró a Pakkun, y a los ninjas.

- Un perro, un coleta, un tinajas y un tipo taciturno. ¿Eso es su equipo?

Kakashi echó un vistazo a sus chicos, y vio que Itachi Uchiha se había unido a ellos. Los genin también le vieron y se apartaron. Itachi estaba envuelto en una larga capa que le cubría desde debajo la nariz hasta los pies, y como era muy larga, lleva una cola de un par de metros, cuyo borde sujetaban unos niños angelicales para que no se ensuciara. La capa era negra y tenía nubecitas y soles con caras alegres.

- Él no va con nosotros.

- Ah –hizo Jonás-, ¿qué desea?

Itachi no dijo nada. Hurgaba dentro de su capa, y alargó la mano con una pequeña nota.

Jonás la leyó en voz alta: "_Hola_".

Levantó la vista hasta Itachi, y éste le alargo otra nota.

La leyó de nuevo: "_Soy Itachi_"

- Ah... –hizo Jonás, pero antes que pudiera añadir más, Itachi le pasó otra nota.

"_No hablo._"

- Ya nos habíamos dado cuenta. Bueno, ¿y qué es lo que desea? Estaba atendiendo a este señor…

Itachi le alargó otra nota.

"_Vota Akatsuki en las elecciones para el dominio mundial._"

- Dichosa publicidad electoral. ¿Eso es todo?

Itachi le pasó otra nota: "_Verá…_"

- ¿Si?

"…_lo cierto es que…_"

Jonás, y los demás miraban a Itachi, que sacó otra nota:

"…_he venido con Akatsuki, y…_"

- ¿Y?

"… _como esto es tan grande…_"

- Por Dios, ¡hable de una vez!

Itachi entregó con energía una nota:

"_No hablo._"

- Diantres –gimió Jonás- ¿qué quiere?

Itachi le entregó otra nota.

"… _creo que todos mis compañeros se han perdido, menos yo_"

_¿Qué será del pobre Itachi, más perdido que los de LOST?_

_¿Encontrarán nuestros HÉROES alguna solución a la caída de la hoja?_

_¿Y nuestras MUJERES DESESPERADAS, Ino, Sakura y Tentén, qué habrá sido de ellas?_

_Estás y demás preguntas no serán resultas en el próximo capítulo: LA LONA INVISIBLE_

_Dentro de una semana en este mismo Narutolugar, a la misma Narutohora._

**Advertencia: la lectura de este fanfic provoca impotencia y frigidez, si no quieres que los efectos sean para siempre, ¡deja review!**


	10. La lona invisible

**La lona invisible**

En la tienda de Lonas Jonás, nuestros protagonistas se habían reunido en el departamento de objetos perdidos y megafonía. Mientras el propietario hablaba con la encargada del departamento, Kakashi leía **Harry Potter y el culo de fuego**, Itachi guardaba silencio, Pakkun hacia sus necesidades (_en los lavabos, no en el suelo… ¬¬ mira, que sois guarros_) y Shikamaru no le quitaba ojo a Gaara, pues sospechaba que robaba artículos de la tienda y se los guardaba en la tinaja.

- Te vigilo, arenisca.

- Piérdete caduco.

Jonás, el vicepresidente ejecutivo de la tienda, se acercó al grupo y le habló a Itachi.

- A ver, ¿cómo se llaman tus amigos? pediremos por megafonía que se reúnan aquí contigo.

Itachi le entregó una nota: "_Akatsuki es una sociedad secreta, no puedo revelar sus nombres_"

- Pues entonces, -dijo Jonás a la chica-, llama a Akatsuki en... en general.

Itachi le entregó una nota:

"_Vota Akatsuki en las elecciones para el dominio mundial._"

- Que sí, que sí. Pesado eres.

La chica agarró el micro y dijo:

- Señores de Akatsuki reúnanse en Objetos perdidos…

Mientras repetía el mensaje, Jonás habló con Kakashi.

- En cuanto resolvamos esto, me encargo personalmente de nuestro asunto secreto.

- ¿Ein?

- Si hombre, esa... ehem… lona…

- Ah, sí, sí –hizo Kakashi, volviendo al libro.

Del pasillo de artilugios religiosos apareció Hidan. Itachi y él se cruzaron una mirada significativa. Hidan iba a decir algo pero vio como Gaara escondía una lona en la tinaja, aprovechando un largo, largísimo, bostezo de Shikamaru.

Hidan se le acercó, y con un susurro le dijo:

- Recuerda el mandamiento: No robarás.

Gaara le respondió:

- Recuerda el mandamiento: respetarás la tinaja por encima de todas las cosas.

- ¿Pero no dice el mandamiento –apuntó Hidan-, honrarás a tu padre y a tu madre?

- Están muertos –Gaara se encogió de hombros- pero tú recuerda: no deseará la tinaja del prójimo.

- Chicos, chicos… -hizo Pakkun siempre atento-, calma.

Gaara se agachó y lo agarró.

- Precioso perrito, preciso.

- Quita sobón.

Aparecieron entonces desde diversos pasillos, Deidara, Tobi, Sasori y Kakuzu.

Sasori movía con sus dedos un grupo de manifestantes con la pancarta "_Vota Akatsuki y muere o muere si no nos votas_". Tobi llevaba una gran chapa del grupo en la cara, o en lugar de la cara. Itachi entregó a cada uno una nota: "_Hola_"

Deidara alzó la mano y la apuntó hacia el reloj que había en la pared del departamento.

- ¡Ha pasado ya una hora! –dijo-. Habrá que ir a echar dinero al parquímetro o nos pondrán una multa.

- ¿QUÉ? –se horrorizó Kakuzu-, yo… yo no tengo suelto.

Y desapareció dentro del despacho de Objetos Perdidos.

- ¡Zetsu! –se oyó que decía, y salió con un tiesto gigante.

- ¿Es suya esta planta? –preguntó la chica de Objetos Perdidos-, la hemos encontrando fotosindéandose cerca de un cactus.

- Claro –dijo Kakuzu-, es nuestro compañero…

- Muy bien –dijo ella-, si quiere llenar el formulario y abonar la cantidad.

- ¿QUÉ? ¿Hay que pagar? –Kakuzu soltó el tiesto-, no lo había visto en mi vida.

- Bueno –dijo Jonás-, todos contentos. Si me disculpan…

Y acercándose a Kakashi se lo llevó hasta la mesa del micrófono.

- Siento la tardanza, ahora me ocupo de la lona.

- Bien, bien.

Jonás agarró el micro y vociferó en él:

- ATENCIÓN ATENCIÓN, MENSAJE ALTAMENTE SECRETO: TRAIGAN LA LONA INVISIBLE PARA LOS NINJAS DE LA HOJA. REPITO, ALTO SECRETO: TRAIGAN LA LONA PARA LOS DE LA HOJA. GRACIAS.

- Jefe –dijo la chica-, es un micrófono, no hace falta que grite…

Jonás pareció acordarse de algo y gritó en el micro otra vez:

- 10 DE DESCUENTO EN CALZONCILLOS A RAYAS, REPITO…

- ¡Una oferta! –gritó Kakuzu, y salió corriendo.

- Te he pillado –dijo Shikamaru agarrando la mano de Gaara-, acabas de robar un bolígrafo de la mesa.

- Anda, calla…

- Abre la mano –le ordenó Shikamaru.

- Tu padre es tan feo como tú, pero con más cicatrices.

- Sé que escondes el bolígrafo, abre la mano o…

- ¿O qué? – y un nube de arena empezó a formarse alrededor de Gaara.

- ¡Ah!, ¿Vas a esconderte en tú lavabo, otra vez?

Itachi, que se había acercado, les entregó una nota: "_¿Qué ocurre?_"

- El Arenilla, que se dedica a robar. Ahora esconde un bolígrafo en la mano, lo ha birlado de la mesa.

Gaara abrió su puño y en la palma de la mano apareció un bolígrafo: "_Lonas Jonás, bolígrafo de muestra gratuita_"

- Oh, vaya… -se lamentó Shikamaru.

- Ah, ya traen la lona –exclamó Jonás.

Y todo el grupo se giró para ver. Tres empleados fortachones corrían en hilera, y separados unos metros entre sí. Aparentemente no llevaba nada sobre sus hombros, pero se dirigían hacia ellos con esfuerzo.

- Dejadla aquí –les pidió Jonás.

Los tres se detuvieron y al unísono dejaron nada en el suelo. Pakkun se acercó a olisquear la nada. Kakashi cerró el ojo, y sacó a relucir su ojo vago.

Itachi sacó una nota y nos la muestra: "_Bah, yo tengo dos como ese_"

- Yo no veo nada –dijo Kakashi.

Deidara echó un vistazo con la mano. Y pasándose el ojo por la barbilla, y la boca por la oreja, dijo:

- Ni yo.

Los demás se acercaron.

- Esta es la lona invisible –explicó Jonás-. Con su tela se tejieron, entre otras muchas cosas, las dos únicas capas invisibles que existen. La primera fue vendida a James Potter y la segunda a Osama Bin Laden.

- ¿Y con eso vamos a esconder la villa cuando caigan las hojas? –preguntó Shikamaru.

Jonás le miró y percibió en su rostro las dudas (o quizás fuera estreñimiento), así que añadió:

- Hace muchos años el gobierno de la Atlantida pidió unas muestras para cubrir su isla, y los muy agarraos, aún no las han devuelto. Pero tampoco se han quejado.

- Nos la llevamos –dijo Kakashi-, me gustaría que fuera todo… de una forma discreta.

- ¿Insinúa que no quiere pagar los impuestos? señor me ofend…

- No, no… -le cortó Kakashi-, que no se enteren todos que nos la llevamos.

- Ah entiendo, entiendo.

Kakashi entregó a la chica su tarjeta de de lector de la biblioteca.

- Cóbrese de aquí.

Al pasar la tarjeta por la máquina, ésta empezó a emitir un zumbido. Al instante luces y alarmas por toda la inmensa tienda empezaron a parpadear y a zumbir.

De todos los pasillos asomaban cabezas, algunas pegadas a los cuerpos. La gente miraba curioso al grupo de ninjas.

- ¡Oh! –exclamó la chica-, es usted el cliente un millón.

- EL CLIENTE UN MILLÓN ES UN NINJA DE LA HOJA QUE SE LLEVA UNA LONA INVISBLE PARA SU VILLA.

Cara de Kakashi: TT

- Como es el cliente un millón –dijo la chica-, puede escoger lo que quiera de la tienda y llevárselo ¡GRATIS!

Kakuzu asomó la cabeza.

Itachi sacó una nota: "_Qué suerte_"

- Bueno –dijo Kakashi frotándose la cabeza-, está bastante claro lo que quiero llevarme…

Shikamaru pegó un salto, y dijo antes que Kakashi pudiera hablar:

- Nos llevamos la caja registradora.

_Y así fue._

_Y con el dinero de la caja pudieron pagar la lona, porque sinceramente, con la tarjeta de lector de la biblioteca no se puede pagar nada. Y con la lona invisible a cuestas, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Gaara y Pakkun volvieron a la villa donde fueron aclamados como héroes. Y la caída de la hoja no dejó desprotegida la villa. Y así termina nuestra historia._

Aparece Naruto:

- ¿Pero qué dices? ÒÓ ¿TasTonto? Si hay un combate ente Neji y el chico gafotas… y luego está Sasuke con el Serpiente…. Y… y… ¡quedan mil cabos por atar!

_Suena el ending._

Aparece Naruto:

- Eh, eh…¡que esto no lo puedes acabar así! Además, que yo casi no salgo.

_Fin del ending._

_Este fanfic ha sido producido por: LIMONADA DE LA ARENA. Visite nuestro chiringuto en el desierto o en la web: httpdospuntosbarrabarraWWWpuntoTEMARITIENELIMONESpuntoCOM_

Aparece Severius Snape abrazado a la piedra. Se aparta, saca la varita y le da un golpecito, la piedra se abre. En su interior hay un pergamino. Snape lo abre, y lo muestra:

"S_i dejas un review que ponga: Continúalo, sabremos que no te lo has leído y sufrirás una maldición de diarrea._"

Snape (suelta el pergamino) / - Y ahora lárgate de aquí.

Snape / - Venga, largo… fuera.

Snape / - ¿Aún aquí? ¡Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor!

**-FIN-**


End file.
